Love You, Too
by BTRAddict
Summary: When Kendall's girlfriend, Jo, moves away, and the new girl, Lucy, falls in love with him... What is he supposed to do?


Chapter One: Single Kendall walked out of the Palm Woods with his arm around his cute girlfriend Jo Taylor. Jo was an actress who starred in the CW show New Town High. Kendall, on the other hand, was a singer with his best friends in the band Big Time Rush. They spent every minute together and were named the cutest couple of the Palm Woods. Once they reached Palm Woods Park, Kendall spread out a blanket and the two blondes sat there enjoying a picnic Jo had put together. They fed each other grapes and sandwiches until Kendall s little sister, Katie, ran up to them with a jump rope. Kendall, Jo, will you PLEASE swing the rope with me! Where s Tyler? Kendall asked, I m sure he d do it, if you can t see, we re kind of on a date. Jo giggled at the thought date, she had loved Kendall since the day she met him. Its fine Kendall, she said putting an arm on Kendall s muscles. Fine, He said getting up then helping his date up. They brushed themselves off and followed Katie to a tree. Both of them grabbed an end of the rope and swung it. Katie counted to fifteen then, stopped. Look! Katie yelled, There s Tyler, thanks anyways! Kendall and Jo walked back to the blanket and looked into each other s eyes. She loved his green eyes. They made him look so much sexier. He leaned in toward her and pressed his lips against hers. He sucked her bottom lip and she pushed her tongue through his mouth. Their tongues battled until Kendall won control. He put his hands on her back and rubbed them until she said, Let s take this somewhere else. They both got up and she led him to her private apartment. They went into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. They went back into the kiss getting deeper into it until Jo started moaning. He laid her on the bed and started to take off her shirt. She did the same thing and ran her fingers up his abs feeling him shiver inside. She unstrapped her bra and they kissed again. He brushed his fingers over her large breasts and started to rub her nipples. She moaned even louder. He kissed her neck and then her collarbone. He made his way over to her breasts and started sucking on them. She put her fingers in his sandy colored hair and leaned her head back moaning. Kendall, oh Kendall, you re so fucking good! He looked up and smirked as he put his fingers down her underwear. He fingered her as he sucked on her boobs. Once they both were completely naked, she took his hard, 8 inch, member in her mouth. It was her time to pleasure him. He moaned as she bobbed up and down, teasing his dick as she licked the head. She took the cock out of her mouth and went down to the balls. She put them both in her mouth and took them out making a POP sound. She grabbed his member with her hands and started stroking it faster, and faster. He moaned, I m gonna come! She stopped as the smile on his face faded. She got up to his ear and whispered, I want you in me. He smiled his wide hot smile and put his dick into her tight vagina. She screamed of pain, but as Kendall got faster, it turned into moans. He kept bobbing in and out until finally he came. She felt jolts of warmth run through her body as they slowed down. She got out of her hot boyfriend and went up to him, kissing his chest and nipples. She teased them too and tongued them. He moaned even more and then they joined each other for another kiss. Once they were done making out. She got dressed, stroking Kendall for one last time. They both finally dressed and walked out of the apartment with giant smiles on their face. She kissed him on the cheeks and went separate ways. Kendall walked into the apartment to see Logan and Carlos sitting on their bright orange couch watching TV. Logan s head was on Carlos shoulder like they were cuddling. If you weren t friends with them, you would swear they re gay, but Kendall did it all the time to James when they watched TV and James did it back! So, they couldn t have been gay.  
>Hey guys, Kendall said, making both guys turn their head quickly because they were surprised.<br>Where were you? Logan asked getting up.  
>Just with Jo, we had a picnic in the park then we got at it. Again! Awesome, you get more action with that hottie more than any other dude I know! Carlos said, proud of his best friend.<br>Yep, again, she s so good at it and she freaking worships me! I don t know anything that could break us apart. Kendall said smiling.  
>Just then a knock sounded on the door and Kendall went to answer it. It was Jo and she looked worried. She had a phone in one hand. Hey Kendall, she said kissing him on the lips. She was about to put her tongue in his mouth until she saw Carlos and Logan watching them. She split up and said, My agent just called and told me I booked a part in a movie! That s awesome! Kendall said kissing her again, putting his hands on her ass.<br>She broke the kiss again and said, It s in New Zealand and it s supposed to take three years. I told him yes, not thinking about us and now I have to leave. She was almost in tears.  
>So what you re saying is that you re going to break up with me? Kendall, I love you, just please, wait for me! I promise you, I will come back and when we do, we can be back together. She was crying now and gave her former boyfriend a hug.<br>I ll wait for you, Kendall said tearing up. He kissed his girlfriend for the last time and it was the best kiss they had ever shared. My flight leaves in two hours, I ve got to go. She said, Love you Kendall tried a smile but he just couldn t take the fact that his girlfriend, the one he loved deeply was leaving. Love you too, he said. He followed her down to the lobby carrying her bags when a red head walked by. She was new to the Palm Woods and he had found out that her name was Lucy Stone. He kissed his girlfriend again and she left him in a limo. Love you, He repeated, devastated. 


End file.
